la musica desde el corazon
by beequeen64
Summary: Las almas solitarias vagan por el mundo en busca de amor, que pasa cuando esas dos almas estaban destinadas a estar juntas,-Si tú hubieras sido más consiente, si te hubiera perdonado, y las cosas fueran como antes, ¿aun te hubieras enamorado de mí?- -el destino estaba enfocado en que yo debía romperle el corazón, tarde o temprano, pero el hubiera no existe, ahora estamos juntos-
1. Chapter 1

**Alvin y las ardillas, no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos dueños, **

Esta es solo un paso por este espacio, la verdad no sé si seguir esta historia, debo decir que cuando era niña veía Alvin y las ardillas, era genial, sigo teniendo un gusto por ellas, pero en si no es mi zona de confort, así que por favor no sean muy duros, esta historia esta inspirada en la serie, la anterior a las películas, bien tengan buena lectura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Esa era una mañana soleada en las bellas playas de Perth Australia, las olas era perfectas, y el aire fresco, a unos metros de la playa estaba una pequeña cabaña, donde una chica de aspecto asiático de cabello negro, y piel sedosa y blanca dormía tranquilamente, ella se despertó al sentir la ausencia de un cuerpo junto a ella, rápidamente adivino donde estaba, de todos los chicos en la Universidad ella avía elegido a uno encantador y caballeroso, a un chico totalmente diferente a todos,

-Alvin- ella dijo el nombre de la persona ausente, mientras se asomaba por la ventana para observarlo surfear en las olas magnificas esa mañana,

-¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer cosas peligrosas?- ella le pregunto en cuanto entro a la casa,

-no lo sé, ¿Cuándo será que dejes de espiarme en las mañanas?- el joven tenía una estatura promedio en chicos de su edad, teniendo cuanta que él era totalmente distinto a todos los demás chicos,

-tanto como que tu dejes de emparentarte con las marmotas-

-he, son primos lejanos, Hilary- el dejo su tabla a un lado de la sala y encendió la tele, avía un programa especial,

-"estamos ahora en la zona Vip, donde encontramos a Britany Miller, de la Arditas"- Alvin iba a cambiarle cuando su novia prácticamente lo detuvo,

-no es grandiosa- dijo Hilary,

-sí, claro lo es-

-realmente es grandioso que vivieran en la misma ciudad de niños-

-"hola, me encanta estar con ustedes"- la voz de su ex novia sonó en la pantalla, Alvin se dio cuenta de la actitud de su antigua compañera de escenarios, ella seguía siendo igual, no le sorprendía,

-"bien, lamentablemente estaremos fuera de los escenarios un rato, y no podremos ir a Perth en esta gira"- Alvin después de varias risas y burlas de la Ardita logro apagar la televisión,

-eso es una lástima, realmente me sorprende que no vayan a hacer su gira aquí en Australia-

-¿Qué?- la ardilla se preocupo,

\- sí, tenían programada en la gira, pero no entiendo porque lo cancelaron-Hilary entro a la ducha mientras la ardilla universitaria quería golpearse la cabeza con su tabla,

-estaré hablando con mi hermano un rato,- dijo Alvin entrando al cuarto, ahí tomo la laptop, y accedio a Skype,

-"Alvin" el rostro de Simón apareció en la pantalla, el todavía usaba anteojos aunque era más alto que Alvin,

-Simón ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?-

-"lo dices por el paro de la gira de las Arditas, ¿no?"-

-estoy seguro que Dave fue el que a detuvo, y creo que-

-"Alvin, Alvin en si lo hiso por el reciente escáldalo de Brittany, no es porque no quiera interferir en tu nueva vida lejos de los escenarios"-

-¿Qué hiso esta vez?-

-"baya, me sorprendes, en verdad estas desconectado de todo"-

-la única que ve eso es Hilary-

-"baya, así que ya viven juntos"- a eso el rostro de Alvin se puso rojo,

-vamos, solo llevamos una semana viviendo juntos, hiba a contarte-

-"tranquilo, hermano se que te gustaba mucho además por lo que me has contado creo que es buena para ti, una abogada en la vida de Alvin Sevilla, pero creo que Dave le gustaría saberlo"-

\- sí, te hablaba por eso, mi graduación será pronto,-

-"Dave esta fascinado, ya quiere ir"-

-no, yo planeaba que tal vez nosotros deberíamos ir-

-"¿Qué? En verdad, pero la ceremonia"-

-vamos Simón sabes que Dave también quiere ir a tu ceremonia y la de Theodore, debo creer que él será un gran Chef-

-"sí, yo también lo creo bueno le avisare, así que ¿traerás a Hilary?"-

-si, sabes las cosas se están poniendo serias, y bueno la verdad es la única en no ver mi nariz todo el tiempo-

-"jajaja, he no eres el único en tener ese problema"-

\- sí, pero por lo menos tu novia es de tu especie-

-"bueno, de hecho nos comprometimos hace poco"-

-¿Qué? Baya eso es genial-

-"si, Eleonor esta mas metida que la misma Janet, pero aúna si estoy feliz"-

-imagino que Britany ha de estar tan molesta-

-"de hacho eso ocasiono que la Hilton versión remasterizada, explotara y ocasionara tal escándalo"-

-lo buscare en Yuotube-

-"te sorprenderás, aunque ella sigue enojada porque rompiste con ella"-

\- sí, imagine que seguía resentida, mas poniendo en mi buro de Facebook, todas esas publicaciones-

-"espero tengas un plan para presentar a Hilary, porque seguro Brittany se le hecha en sima"-

-tranquilo, solo quiero ver a Dave, si las cosas se pones mal solo regresaremos a Australia-

-"Alvin, sabes que tu carrera en arqueología te daría trabajo en E.U"-

-no lo sé, vivir en el mimo país con Bri- tangas-

-"supiste de su línea de lencería"-

-no estoy tan desconectado como crees, además a mi novia le fascina esa…-

-"bien, suerte hermano te veré este verano"-

-igual Simón,-

Alvin se quedo viendo el techo un rato, recordando la preparatoria y cómo fue que Brittany poco a poco se alego de él, prefieriendo la música y los escenarios a tratar de mantener una relación con el, mas cuando él decidió dejar la música-

"_**-Australia en verdad, -**_

_**-cielo, es una gran Universidad en Perth,-**_

_**-claro, como que te coman la medusas y los canguros, Alvin los dos iríamos a la misma, y seguiríamos una carrera como dueto, y…-**_

_**-Britany voy a dejar la música-"**_

Si no ayudo que ella le lanzo el florero de Dave en la cabeza ocasionándole una contusión y un ligero corte, si esa era su ex, tan loca y despiadada,

-amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te peleaste con Simón?- Hilary entro solo con una toalla,

-no, solo que estaba pensado en ir a casa después de la graduación-

-en verdad, pero que paso con la opción que te dio el Doctor Meath hay muchos detrás de su investigación,-

-lo sé, pero quisiera pasar el verano con mi familia, aparte también Simón por fin se animo a pedirle matrimonio a Janet-

-por fin, ya era hora-

-¿quieres venir conmigo?- Alvin le pregunto mientras ella sacaba su ropa del armario,

-¿a conocer a tu familia?- ella dejo caer la toalla que la cubría al piso asiendo que el chico frente a ella se sonrojara,

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alvin y las ardillas, no es de mi propiedad, es de sus respectivos dueños, **

Estaba recordando algunos capítulos de la serie, se que muchos están mas familiarizados con las películas, recordé uno el cual Alvin tiene fiebre y tiene un sueño raro en el que él es detective, otro en donde compite con un chico rico, y otro en donde se imaginan lo que pasaría en el futuro si fueron ricos o pobres, bueno esa es la serie, las películas si me gustaron aunque no he visto la tercera, bien disfruten la lectura.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simón salió de la Universidad, cargando un par de cajas, el viaje seria corto, pero él quería seguir pare de su investigación en crio tecnología,

-¿ya estas listo mi cielo?- Jeanette, salió del edificio con una maleta, Simón corrió a socorrerla ella no era buena levantando cosas,

\- sí, te agradezco por venir a ayudarme- el camino hasia el auto,

-bueno, era lo más que podía hacer, la gira no me dio tiempo para…-

-ya olvídalo, se que Brittany es exigente en sus prácticas-

-fue una tortura, de hecho Dave ha sido un ángel, es el único en poder controlarla-

-recuerdo que Alvin, era el encargado de-

-eran una gran pareja, le advertí a Brittany sobre tratar de tomar su relación en serio-

-no la culpo, en si la decisión de Alvin nos tomo a todos desprevenidos- Simón entro en el carro, y curiosa Jeanette, también,

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Alvin estaba desesperado por dejar la música, Dave solo acepto su decisión, el estaba feliz por recibir la aceptación en aquella universidad-

-de eso ya cinco años, es bueno ver a Alvin fuera de depresiones-

\- sí, solo volvería el tiempo para poder patear su trasero por la decisión- el encendió el auto y comenzaron a avanzar hasia los Ángeles,

\- si fue difícil para todos, pero tú y Theo lo superaron bien,- la chica al lado de el sonrió y tomo su mano,

-si, debo decir que me gusta ir en camino para ganarme el premio nobel, pero honestamente me preocupa que Alvin haya ocultado su pasado a Hilary,-

-eso sería imposible, ¿Quién no haya oído hablar de Alvin y las ardillas?-

-aparentemente ella, lo que me cuenta Alvin es que no tuvo una niñez no muy normal, cree que por eso ahora no deja las revistas de chismes, y ahora su novia es fan de las Arditas-

-tranquilo, si ella es para él, todo saldrá bien,- Jeanette pensó un poco,

-tal vez sería bueno, para todos oculta todos los cuchillos y objetos punzocortante de la casa-

Mientras tanto una chica vestida como toda una celebridad caminaba por las calles de los Ángeles hasia un centro comercial,

-miren todos es Brittany,- unas chicas corrieron hasia ella,

-¿puedes darnos tu autógrafo?- si ella se sentía como toda una princesa, si era toda una celebridad, la ardilla se saco sus lentes de sol para tomarse todas a fotografías que le pidieron, después ella se logro sentar tranquila en una cafetería con un mocachino y un moffyn de vainilla, ella entoces dio un suspiro, en ella apareció la imagen de su ex novio, tomo un sorbo de su café y solo sacudió los recuerdos como un chico lindo y galante entraba a la cafetería, el chico agito su mano como saludándola, pero solo la paso de largo para ir con la chica que estaba detrás de ella, ella hecho un rápido vistazo, eran una pareja de esas que se describen como únicas, ella lo sabría bien, ya que su noviazgo con Sevilla era el más envidiado,

-¿podemos ofrecerle alguna otra cosa?- el mesero le ofreció, Brittany solo le negó con la cabeza, y siguió con su café, en eso sonó su celular,

-hola-

-"Brittany, en verdad ¿Dónde estás?- Eleanor sonó enojada,

-tranquila hermana, solo vine por un café, a el centro comercial-

-"bueno, eso es lo que temía, Dave te dijo que nada de…-

-¿y que debo hacer? ¿Quedarme una eternidad encerrada en la casa?-

-"eso sería lo indicado, tal vez para no dar a los medios algo más de que hablar"-

-tranquila, vine al centro comercial donde yo y Alvin veníamos para estar solos- la chica sonó un poco más triste,

-"ha Britt, ya pasaron 5 años, hermana deverias superarlo"-

\- vamos, estoy segura que Alvin se dará cuenta de su error y cuando todo eso de ser una gran arqueólogo, salga de su cabeza se dará cuenta que la música realmente es lo suyo-

-"fue por eso que organizaste lo de el concierto en la ciudad donde tu ex radica, verdad"-

-el puede fingir no hacer caso a los medios de comunicación, pero lo conozco bien, el tiene la música en su sangre,-

-"bien, cuando termines de autocompadeserte, podrás venir a casa, Simón nos tiene una noticia a todos"-

-solo espero no tenga que ver con la boda-

-solo se amable, que Jeannette se case antes que tu no es motivo de el fin del mundo,- Eleanor colgó el teléfono después de eso, ella creía que su hermana estaba obsesionada con ser la mas popular de las tres, lejos del éxito de Alvin todo era el mundo de Britany,

-Eleanor, - ella escucho a su hermana mayor llegar,

-Jeanette, ¿cómo les fue?-

-bien- Simón entro con una caja en brazos y la puso en la cocina,

-es un justo verte- Eleanor abraso a la ardilla,

-si, también me da gusto verlas, fue una gira larga-

-dímelo a mí,-

Las chicas preparaban el almuerzo para todos mientras Simón ponía en orden su antiguo laboratorio, que era más el ático, pero él podría dar seguimiento a sus descubrimientos desde ahí, mientras ordenaba encontró uno de sus viejos proyectos,

-¡Simón ya llego Theodore!- Jeanette le grito, el dejo su proyecto en el suelo y bajo hasia la sala, ahí ya esta Dave,

-hijo- el hombre pelinegro abrió sus brazo pera darle un fuerte abrazo,

-vamos, Dave no me has visto solo en un mes-

-un largo mes, -

-bien entonces ¿Cuál es su increíble noticia?- dijo Eleanor sacando sus increíbles panecillos de elote,

-bueno, creo que lo mejor es espera a que Brittany regrese-

-amor, creo que es mejor que lo digas y después veremos como ablandamos las cosas para ella- Jeanette se sentó a su lado,

-¿Qué le paso a Alvin?- Dave se puso nervioso,

-¿Cómo sabes que es sobre él?- Theodore se sorprendió,

-bueno, no es nada malo, solo que el vendrá para pasar el verano aquí- dijo Simón,

-baya, pero no entiendo por que…-

-si vendrá con su novia-

-ha, ya entendí,- Eleanor dio una sonrisa,

-¿espera tu hermano tiene novia? ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?-

-no te lo tomes a mal Dave, el solo quería evitarnos una crisis-

-¿Cuándo llega?- pregunto Theodore,

-bueno, posiblemete la próxima semana,-

-eso es emociónate, ¿se quedara para la boda?-

-no estoy seguro, el dijo solo querer pasar el verano, -

-¿Quién va a pasar solo el verano?- Brittany entro a la sala,

-Ho, Britt, no te escuchamos llegar- dijo Eleanor,

-bien, esto se puso como cuando nos dieron la noticia de la boda, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-bueno, es que Alvin vendrá a pasar el verano- dijo Jeanette tan casual como pudo,

-ha, baya eso si es una sorpresa,- Brittany camino a la cocina,

-no me dio tiempo de darle la otra noticia-

-tal vez sea bueno ocultárselo por lo menos hasta este fin de semana- Simón acomodo sus gafas viendo que todos asintieron, pudo notar la sonrisa en la cara de Dave, era la primera vez en cinco años que su hermano pisaba tierra Americana,

La chica de ojos esmeralda, y cabello negro se la paso empacando, vestidos y zapatos, utensilios de belleza, todo para todo un verano con los Sevilla, ella estaba nerviosa en si avía deseado conocer a su familia, pero no creyó que lo aria a los pocas semas de mudarse juntos, ella sonrió, mientras vio las maletas de su novio, eran solo dos,

-¿Por qué lo hombres siempre serán tan sencillos?- ella siguió con lo suyo, mientras Alvin bajaba del automóvil, y hecho una mirada a la pequeña caballa, que prácticamente se avía convertido en su hogar, aúna si en su corazón sentía que algo faltaba, avían sido casi cinco años que el estudiaba ahí, y casi todo ese tiempo el solo se comunico con Simón, tal vez solo porque él no se quería topar hablando incómodamente con Brittany, aunque extrañaba muchísimo a su padre, el entro a la casa y encontró a Hilary sacando sus maletas,

-¿y bien? Ya tienes los boletos- ella pregunto acomodando su cabello, que avía salido de su lugar con el esfuerzo, Alvin conto cerca de tres a cuatro maletas,

\- sí, el vuelo sale en la mañana, pero solo iremos por el verano, no tienes que empacar como si fuera todo un año,-

-es lo más esencial- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Alvin solo rodo los ojos, todas las chicas tenían su vanidad,


	3. Chapter 3

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad, pretense a sus respetivos creadores.**

Espero les guste este capítulo la canción es la siguiente mencionada, claro está traducida al español, para dar algo más de sentido a mi finc, pero la canción original esta en ingles, pueden encontrarla así en YouTube.

Rihanna Diamonds (Live X Factor UK) [Sub Español]

Es una de mis canciones favoritas, también me pareció la exacta para el capitulo, espero que ustedes lo entienda.

Bien, cualquier comentario o duda, estoy con los oídos abiertos,

Agradezco sus cometarios, y espero ver pronto la película 3 de las ardillas,

Espero que no les importe que baya lento con este fin, como les dijo no es mi zona de confort, disfruten el capitulo,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alvin estaba sentado, claro esperaba a que el vuelo saliera, Hilary estaba en el baño, tratando de no verse recién levantada, entonces una canción sonó en el fondo del aeropuerto,

"Brilla como un diamante.

Brilla como un diamante.

Encuentro luz en el hermoso océano.

Elijo ser feliz.

Tu y yo, tu y yo."

Alvin recordó aquel concierto, esa había sido la canción que cantaron las Arditas mientras ellos tomaban un respiro,

"somos como diamantes en el cielo

Eres una estrella fugaz, lo veo

Una visión de éxtasis

Cuando me abrazas, me siento viva

Somos como diamantes en el cielo.

Yo sabía que nos volveríamos uno solo inmediatamente.

Oh, inmediatamente...

A primera vista sentí la energía de los rayos del sol

Vi la vida dentro de tus ojos."

El recordó como Brittany se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, avía sido un gran esfuerzo para encontrar exactamente ese, Alvin lo creyó exagerado, pero en el escenario era como si todo se fusionara, luz, vestuario, escenografía.

"Así que brilla esta noche

Tu y yo...

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Mirándonos,

Y sintiéndonos tan vivos

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo."

Alvin sintió su corazón derretir esa noche, ella era hermosa, solo esperaba que al terminar el concierto ella volviera a ser la misma de siempre,

"brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Las manos levantadas, hacia el universo,

Mientras la luz de luna y una pepa de éxtasis

Siente el calor, nunca moriremos...

Somos como diamantes en el cielo

Eres una estrella fugaz, lo veo

Una visión de éxtasis

Cuando me abrazas, me siento viva

Somos diamantes en el cielo,

Yo sabía que nos volveríamos uno solo inmediatamente

Porque vi la vida dentro de tus ojos

Así que brilla esta noche"

El corazón de Alvin no podía creer todo lo hermoso de esa noche, ni cómo fue que ella prefirió ir con su grupo de fan a un restaurante, dejándolo plantado en su aniversario,

"tú y yo...

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo

Mirándonos,

Y sintiéndonos tan vivos

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo,

-¿en verdad no recuerdas que día es hoy?- la ardilla de rojo solo le pregunto antes de que la Ardilla femenina saliera del camerino que compartían,

-vamos Alvin, sea lo que sea puede esperar- ella salió del lugar dejando a cinco Ardillas y a Dave con la boca abierta,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Así que brilla esta noche

Tu y yo...

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo

Mirándonos,

Y sintiéndonos tan vivos

Somos hermosos como diamantes en el cielo

Alvin entro al restaurante, el quería por lo menos pasar la noche con ella, savia que si no recordaba el día por lo menos la pasaría bien, esa noche,

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante

Brilla como un diamante.

Alvin se sacudió el recuerdo, no quería recordar tan mal trago amargo, el hecho de que Brittany le dio un beso apasionado a uno de sus fan, el simplemente no dijo nada y salió del restaurante,

-Alvin- Hilary llego con una actitud fresca, ella le entrego un café,

-gracias- el dijo tratando de no verse deprimido, era extraño que al regresar a casa todos sus recuerdos lo atormentaran, tal vez el hecho que después de cinco años de peleas, por fin se enfrentaría a una despechada Brittany,

-"PASAJEROS AL DESTINO ALNGELS CALIFORNIA"-

Hilary tomo del brazo a Alvin que parecía somnoliento, y fueron a tomar el avion,

-"este será un verano difícil" -pensó la Ardilla a entregarle los boletos a la azafata,


	4. Chapter 4

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad, pretense a sus respetivos creadores.**

Lamento la tardanza del capítulo, esta vez sí he estado ocupada, también pueden encontrarme en Facebook, el link está en mi biografía, bueno ya está arreglado, pero si tienen algún problema solo díganme, okey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No era fácil para Brittany, aceptar tal situación, el regreso de su amor era una cosa, pero que regresara a casa con otra, bueno era oficial su relación se había acabado, la esperanza termino, pero el ser dramática no le serviría de nada, savia muy bien que las decisiones que tomaba el siempre fueron firmes, ella debía demostrarle que estaba bien con su decisión, y que había madurado…

-Brittany vas a salir- Simón tocaba la puerta del baño, cuando le dijo la verdad, ella solo entro y se encerró por unas dos horas,

\- sí, ya voy- la contestación significaba que ella empezaría un drama, pero cuando ella salió no paso nada, Simón pensaría que ella estaba bien, pero eso solo presagiaba el principio de un desastre.

Alvin podía sentir un escalofrió pasar por su columna, a pocos metros de su hogar, y unas palabras con su padre, había sido tan fácil fingir que no le dolía haberlos dejado, era una emoción que dolía profundamente y el aliento le faltaba,

-¿estás bien amor?- Hilary le pregunto,

-claro, algo nervioso- Alvin salió del carro que rento para sacar las maletas, no era como un pequeño Chevy fuera bueno para él, en lo particular cuando Dave por fin lo dejo conducir a los 16; él prefería una camioneta, esa vieja Lobo de cuatro por cuatro que vendió a su mejor amigo para su negocio antes de partir a la universidad, era difícil no decir que la extrañaba, pero era aun más caro llevarla consigo a Australia, Dave lo convecino de comprar otro carro ya estando en la ciudad,

-Alvin- una joven ardilla, vestida de morado, lentes, salió del pórtico para recibirlo,

-hola, Jeanette- Alvin cruzo la valla para saludarla mejor,

-es un gusto volver a verte, ¿Por qué no hablaste?- ella lo miro a los ojos,

-bueno, el vuelo llego antes y no quisimos molestar- Alvin se llevo las manos a nuca, y la ardilla observo a la joven de cabello negro parada detrás de él,

-hola, tú debes ser Hilary- Jeanette la saludo, la chica se quedo boquiabierta,

-hola, no quiero se grosera, pero ¿tú no eres una de las Arditas?-

-claro, ¿Qué Alvin no te dijo? Su padre nos representa y compone nuestras canciones- la ardilla se acomodo los lentes, Alvin solo quería ocultarse para no ver la cara de fastidio de su novia,

-no lo hiso, tal vez debió hacerlo- las dos chicas se quedaron viendo a la ardilla,

-amor, ¿que haces afuera?- Simón salió y se encontró con un Alvin que debía ser salvado,

-bueno, al parecer el vuelo de Alvin llego antes- dijo la Ardilla femenina,

-hola, Simón es bueno verte- Alvin cambio rápido la mirada a su hermano mayor,

-claro Alvin, es bueno verte fuera de una pantalla de computador-

-bien, ¿Por qué no entran?- dijo Jeanette tratando de ayudar con una maleta, Alvin la tomo del hombro y la aparto para cargarla él,

-siempre tan servicial, amiga- Alvin le sonrió, Simón ayudo con las otras maletas y las llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes, Hilary entro a la sala con Jeanette para encontrarse con las otras dos Arditas,

-Hilary, te presento a mis hermanas,-


	5. Chapter 5

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad, pretense a sus respetivos creadores.**

Como siempre he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y mi familia no me ha dado descanso, en si estas pequeñas vacaciones son un gran respiro, bueno los dejo con el capitulo… La canción en este capítulo es Cyndi Lauper - Las Chicas Solo Quieren Divertirse les dejo el link watch?v=aZ820zuWhI4

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-chicas, ella es Hilary, la novia de Alvin- Jeanette, miro a sus hermanas,

-hola, yo soy Eleanor, y ella es Brittany,-

-claro, las he visto en televisión-

-¿en verdad?- Brittany se sorprendió, y miro a chica, pelo negro largo, ojos verdes, piel semi morena, ella savia que no era la gran cosa, se hubiera imaginado mas, a los justos de Alvin antes de que fueran novios,

-claro, soy su fan- a esa respuesta Brittany sonrió un poco,

Alvin y Simón pusieron las maletas en el cuarto, y parecía que la ardilla recién llegada quería salir de a ahí lo antes posible,

-Alvin, ¿puedes decirme por que no le dijiste la verdad?- Simón lo invito a sentarse,

-yo, bueno,- era como acorralar a un animal asuntado, el solo dio un suspiro, la verdad era exactamente la razón por la que se fue a estudiar lejos,

-Simón, solo quería alejar mi vieja vida, fingir que esa parte de mi pasado nunca paso y…-

-ser parte de la sociedad común- Simón siempre tenía algo sabio que decir,

-¿es tan malo?- el bajo la mirada, su rostro era similar a cuando recibía los regaños de Dave, algo que Simón entrañaba bastante, su hermano había vuelto, tal vez no para quedarse, pero era bueno tenerlo en casa,

-vamos con las chicas, no quiero que Brittany haga de las suyas- Alvin se levanto seguido de Simón y al bajar las escaleras, se encontraron con las cuatro saliendo de la casa,

-¿A dónde van?- Alvin miro a Hilary con su bolso en el hombro,

-vamos al centro comercial- dijo Brittany,

\- sí, será día de chicas- Eleanor le guiño el ojo a Alvin, algo en esa sonrisa le decía que cuidaría a su novia, pero con Brittany nada se savia,

-esperen- Alvin término atónito a la noticia,

Mientras tanto Hilary entro al carro con las Arditas, estaba algo nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de estar enojada con Alvin, no entendía por qué le había ocultado la verdad, ella se maravillo un poco al ver la ciudad de los Ángeles en su esplendor, gente con pinta de súper modelo y actores por todos lados, Eleanor estaciono el carro cerca de la puerta del enorme centro, Hilary se sorprendió al ver el enorme lugar, eran como 10 pisos de puros departamentos,

-¿Qué pasa?-Jeanette, miro a la pelinegra,

-nada, solo que no me imaginaba un centro comercial tan grade- las tres Arditas sonrieron, y empujaron a la extranjera hacia el enorme lugar,

"_Regreso a casa con la luz de la mañana.__  
__Mi madre dice: ¿Cuando vas a vivir bien tu vida?__  
__Oh, madre, querida, no somos las afortunadas.__  
__Y las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse.__  
__Oh, las chicas sólo quieren divertirse.__ "__  
_

Brittany le entrego un lindo vestido azul a la morena, y las tres Arditas la empujaron al vestidor, al principio Hilary solo se miraba a ella al espejo, y al vestido, tomando su tipo para decidirse si probárselo….

_"El teléfono suena en el medio de la noche.__  
__Mi padre grita: ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida?__  
__Oh, papi, querido, sabes que aún eres el número uno.__  
__Pero las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse.__ "___

la morena salió acompañada de las Arditas vestida con un vestido amarillo con encaje negro y un buen peinado, Brittany traía u vestido rosa con un listón decorando la cintura, Jeanette traía un vestido azul, corto con un escote tierno, y Eleanor un conjunto de falda y blusa verde,

"_Eso es todo lo que realmente quieren,__  
__Algo de diversión.__  
__Cuando la jornada laboral termina,__  
__Oh, las chicas sólo quieren divertirse.__ "__  
_  
al pasar todos los chicos las miraban, esto le causo algo incomodidad a Hilary, Eleanor lo noto, la tomo del brazo y le sonrió, dándole a entender que no se preocupara,

"_Algunos chicos toman una chica bonita__  
__Y la esconden lejos del resto del mundo.__  
__Yo quiero ser la que camina por el sol.__  
__Oh, las chicas, ellas quieren divertirse.__  
__Oh, las chicas sólo quieren...__ "__  
_

De tienda en tienda ellas compraban y escogían ropa y accesorios, veían todo tipo de vestidos, y en una tienda comenzaron un mini desfile de moda,

___"Eso es todo lo que realmente quieren,__  
__Algo de diversión.__  
__Cuando la jornada laboral termina,__  
__Oh, las chicas sólo quieren divertirse.__  
__Quieren divertirse,__  
__Quieren divertirse..."_

Alvin podía sentir los problemas acercarse, confiaba en su novia, estaba enojada, pero sabía que eso se lo pasaría, pero Brittany ella era de cuidado, mas sabiendo que su despecho podía arruinar su relación,

-hijo, luces preocupado,- Dave puso una taza de té en frente de la ardilla,

-no, solo pensaba es todo- el sorbió un poco del liquido caliente,

-¿Cómo le dirás la verdad sin que te deje?- Simón pregunto con sarcasmo,

-no, bueno tal vez-

-tu error hermano, fue ocultarle tanto tiempo tu estrellato,- Simón puso su libro que leía en la mesa y tomo un poco de su te,

-pudiste prepararle una cena romántica y contarle- Theodore puso en la mesa una bandeja con galletas, y se sentó con sus hermanos, Alvin no pudo evitar sonreír, su hermano jamás dejaría ese aire de inocencia, tal vez por eso Eleanor se enamoro de él,

-hijo, en las relaciones de pareja, no puede haber secretos-

Dave, dejo su taza a un lado, y miro a su hijo a los ojos,

-lo sé Dave, pero Simón tiene razón espere mucho,- Alvin bajo su mirada a las galletas de su hermano menor,

-hijo, sé que es una pregunta que debí hacer hace tiempo, pero ¿Por qué dejaste la música?-


	6. Chapter 6

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad, pretense a sus respetivos creadores.**

Creo que este capítulo mostrara la gota que derramo el vaso en la vida musical de Alvin, asi que si tienen dudas las aclarare en el próximo capítulo, tendré un tiempo libre asique tratare de adelantar esta historia lo mas que pueda, les agradezco por llevar la continuación y por sus revisiones,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el centro comercial, las Arditas y su compañera entraron a una tienda de discos, mientras sus hermanas y Hilary esculcaban los éxitos nuevos ella miraba las viejos discos, recordado mucho, cuando encontró un disco donde tres ardillas se veían en la portada,

-Alvin y las ardillas- dijo ella, mirando hacia sus hermanas he invitada,

-creía que Dave, avía sacado de circulación todos los discos- ella hablo para sí mirando su oportunidad, Hilary ya estaba muy enojada con su novio, que pasaría si ella mete el dedo mas a la herida, que pasa si ella se va de los E. U, y deja a Alvin solo y despechado, ella tendría la oportunidad de consolar su corazón roto, y las cosas serian como antes,

-Brittany- Eleanor la llamo, dio un suspiro y dejo el disco sobre los otros, y salieron de la tienda, la diva se sentía como si hubiera dejado una oportunidad de oro, todas entraron a una pastelería, donde ordenaron un café y pastelillo, otro chico que parecía venir de la misma tienda estaba enfrente de ellas pagando su orden, cuando al voltear, choco con Hilary, y sus cosas cayeron la piso, el chico rejuntó todas las suyas sin ayudar a la pelinegra,

-¿Qué grosero?- dijo Eleanor, al recibir su orden fueron a sentarse a una mesa,

-¿Qué compraste?- Brittany le pregunto a Hilary, ella saco el disco,

-solo un pequeño disco que escuchaba mi padre,- pero al sacarlo ella noto a alguien muy familiar en la portada, las arditas se quedaron viendo el disco con cara de afligidas, y Hilary solo miraba a el rostro familiar,

-¿Alvin?- la pelinegra estaba confundida,

-la razón por la que deje la música- Alvin solo miro al vacio momentáneo al final de la cocina, su mirada era seria, aúna si hablo,

-Matio Derek- dijo sorbiendo un trago de su liquido caliente, su padre y hermanos solo lo miraron, ese era un nombre conocido para ellos, y muy reconocido en su época de estrellato, claro el tipo era mayor a ellos unos dos años, pero sin duda fue una estrella muy popular, ya que eran pocos los artista que escribían solos sus canciones,

-¿Qué con él?- Simón fue el primero en preguntar, Alvin sonrió nerviosamente,

"-he Alvin- un hombre de la disquera le llamo, era un sujeto fresco,

-Señor Odera, ¿puedo ayudarlo?- las Ardilla avían ido a una corta edición de voces, para probar un nuevo sistema de voces digitales,

-claro, tu eres el mejor amigo de Matio, ¿no?- dijo el hombre castaño,

-claro,- Alvin le puso un poco más de atención,

-bueno, he tratado de localizarlo durante casi dos horas, no me responde, ¿sabes algo?-

-lo siento, pero desde el último concierto de beneficencia no me lo he topado-

-ya veo, bueno tendré que ir a su casa hasta la noche, tengo un par de pendientes- el hombre se iba a retirar,

-espere, yo podría ir a su casa, es algo importante- Alvin recibió en sus manos un paquete,

-bueno, esas son las revisiones de sus últimas canciones, y claro en compositor termino las melodías, solo quiero que Matio las escuche para poder grabar el disco- el hombre sonrió,

-bueno, tengo un tiempo sin verlo, - Alvin puso bajo su hombro el paquete,

-te lo agradeceré,- el hombre salió para su oficina, Alvin tenía su camioneta estacionada fuera de disquera, el tenía que ir con Brittany a una cena asi que tenia tiempo de ir a la casa de su amigo dejarle las canciones y salir hacia el club donde seria,"

-okey, eso no me da la respuesta- Simón había escuchado la historia de Alvin,

-hijo por qué no continuas-Dave lo animo,

"Alvin, había conducido media hora, el complejo de la súper estrella Matio, estaba cerca de la frontera de los Ángeles, el bajo de la camioneta y subió las escalares que lo llevaban a la entrada, su amigo era muy extrovertido en todo, el se preguntaba si el mismo un día seria asi, y si se mudaba de su antigua casa, ¿Cómo sería la suya?- el toco el timbre, le sorprendió que nadie le abriera, por lo regular su amigo siempre tenia a alguien que lo entendiera, pero después de una media hora, y a punto de salir de ahí la puerta se abrió,

-he, Alvin- dijo el hombre, mirando a su viejo amigo,

-hola- la ardilla se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de esa pésima manera, y prácticamente le invadió un olor a cerveza,

-¿Qué haces? ¿No se supone tienes un concierto mañana?- dijo la ardilla con tono de decepción,

\- tú no, ¿te envió Ondera?- dijo el pelirrojo entrando a la casa y dejando la puerta abierta, Alvin hubiera querido dejar e paquete en la mesa y salir de ahí, pero era su amigo, asi que entro y cerro de tras la puerta, dentro encontró el departamento hecho un desastre, y el mal olor no se iba, Alvin dejo el paquete en la mesa, y fue abrir una venta, bueno en realidad todas las que estaban a su alcance,

-¿esto?- el sujeto pelirrojo tomo el paquete y lo abrió, lo reviso y lo lanzo al sillón,

-humm, asi que todo está listo- el hombre fue a su refrigerador y tomo dos latas de cerveza, y al llegar le dio una a Alvin, el chico se quedo estático,

-sabes que aun no soy mayor de edad- dijo tratando de no sonar mal educado,

-bueno, tu novia las toma, pensé que tu también- a ese comentario la ardilla puso la lata del liquido donde pudo y se disponía a salir, pero noto a su amigo leyendo de nuevo el contendido del paquete,

-pero que impetuosos son, volvieron a cambiar la letra- dijo medio enojado y ebrio,

-eso sucede cuando se agrega la melodía y se traduce a otros idiomas- Alvin dijo sin enviarle una mirada,

-tal vez tengas razón, pero pierde sentido en algunas frases, esa no es mi…- antes de terminar el sujeto corrió al baño, Alvin rodo los ojos, savia poco de los efectos de alcohol, pero su hermano Simón era muy insistente con esos temas, Drogas Alcohol, para él no había diferencia, ambos destruían la vida de las personar y quienes lo rodaran,

Alvin tomo asiento un rato, miro un poco la letra en la paginas, no veía ningún problema en la canción, la cinta estaba tirada en algún lugar del piso, la ardilla la tomo y la puso en el toca cintas, la música sonó y la ardilla quedo encantada con la música, el no cantaba pero el pelirrojo solo veía como los labios de la ardilla se movían, a pesar de que no emitía sonido armonizaba con la melodía,

-he, Alvin- dijo el tipo con la cara húmeda, Alvin apago la música y fue con su amigo,

-dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene realete asi?- por fin pregunto el más joven,

-mi padre murió- dijo el pelirrojo, Alvin no dijo nada, en si no había conocido nunca al hombre, pero savia que era un medico misionero, en algún lugar de mediterráneo,

\- sí, el viejo nunca se digno a visitarme, dijo bueno es su vida, y claro como oponerme a que salve personas- el pelirrojo sorbió otro trago de cerveza, Alvin solo miro,

-tal vez debí ser medico también, al menos seria infeliz pero hubiera pasado un buen rato con mi viejo- el tipo sostuvo fuertemente la lata y la aplasto con una sola mano,

-no fue tu culpa- Alvin dijo calmándolo,

-claro, a él la vida de los demás le parecía más importante que la de su propia familia, él ni siquiera vino cuando mi abuela murió, o cuando mi madre enfermo de cáncer, nunca ha visto ni uno de mis conciertos, claro ni siquiera contestado ninguna de mis cartas- el aire fresco ya había hecho su trabajo, el departamento olia menos a Bar de quinta,

-te estás lastimando- dijo la ardilla tomado lugar junto a él,

-claro, no quiero culparlo, a pesar de todo si quería al imbécil- el palideció al saber que su amigo era menor que él, y cayó en cuenta de la cerveza que le había dado,

-lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a los ojos de la ardilla,

-ya, basta, Dave dice que la autocompasión no sirve de nada- Alvin se levanto para irse,

-espera- Marco lo tomo del bazo, pero su propio peso le gano, tumbándolos a ambos, Marco quedo arriba de Alvin, claro los dos estaban adoloridos, pero el primero en notar lo incomodo de la situación fue Alvin, claro el cuerpo del sujeto era un poco mayor al suyo asi que no podía liberarse solo,

-Marco, serias tan amable de…- en ese punto el pelirrojo e hubiera levantado de no haberse quedado viendo los ojos azules de la ardilla, corrió un rubor en las mejillas de Alvin, el no estaba nada cómodo,

-¡Marco!- al gritar el tipo se dio cuenta de su error, se levanto rápido dejando respirar a su amigo,

-¿Qué fue eso?- Alvin se levanto parecía muy molesto, solo abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de él, el aire fresco de la tarde lo calmo un poco, claro el hombre dentro estaba borracho, y fuera de sí, camino a su camioneta y se dispuso ir a la cena"

-¡yo lo mato!- Dave no estaba contento con la historia, claro el rubor en la mejilla de Simón era notorio, pero conocía a Alvin, a pesar de todo ese tipo había sido su amigo,

-bueno, lo hubieras hecho más rápido que el alcohol y las drogar- Alvin farfullo, Dave se calmo, recordado que la noticia llego a todo el mudo, y que agradecía que sus hijos se tuvieran uno al otro,

-lo siento Alvin, - Theodore miro a su hermano,

-no fue tu culpa- Simón también lo apoyo,

-bueno, no creo que sea lo peor,- Alvin estaba asustado,

-antes de su muerte, el me marco- a eso los tres se quedaron estáticos,

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Simón,

-el me dijo que me amaba- todos cayeron al piso en ese momento, Alvin se quedo ahí mirando al vacio, era extraño confesarlo, mas después de decirle a la policía que lo mantuviera en secreto a su familia, en si Alvin nunca correspondió a esos sentimientos, claro que también el hombre se había metido una muy buena borrachera, no le tomo importancia hasta que paso, al día siguiente los periódicos anunciaron la muerte de Marco a los 19 años, su padre fue a su funeral, aunque realmente Alvin nunca supo si estaba arrepentido por dejarlo solo,


	7. Chapter 7

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad, pretense a sus respetivos creadores.**

He tenido esta historia un poco olvidada, pero no me lo tomen a mal, tratare de seguirla, y bueno la canción que pondré en este capítulo es japonesa, pero la pondré en español, si quieren buscarla es del anime Gosick ending 1 Resuscitated hope escrita por Lisa Komine, realmente me gusta esta canción,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-asi que, eran un grupo ¿No?- Hilary miro al disco nuevamente,-suena extraño, el nunca mostro grandes dotes de cante,- ella les sonrió a las arditas,

-en verdad, tal vez no lo conozcas realmente como creías- Britany la ataco,

-en verdad, ahora ¿Qué tanto lo conoces tu ahora?- Hilary sonó mas a la defensiva,

-Britany basta- Eleanor la reprendió,

-imagino que debes estar enojada con él,- Jeanette hablo tranquilamente,

\- sí, si lo estoy, pero aúna si, creo que lo comprendo- Hilary tomo un poco de su café,

-¿en qué sentido?- Britany la enfrento, las dos se miraron retadoramente,

-tal vez el no haya sido sincero conmigo, pero si él no planeara contarme la verdad, imagino que ni siquiera me hubiera invitado a conocer a su familia, además si yo hubiera sabido que su padre trabajaba con ustedes, tal vez lo hubiera presionado para conocerlas- ellas sonrieron a lo último, aúna si Hilary ahora sabía algo, tenía una rival con la cual pelear por su novio, debía acreditar a Alvin en algo, eso calmaba su enojo por no contare la verdad, pero lo aria pagar por no decirle que Britany Miller avía sido su novia en su adolescencia,

-¿Por qué no tratamos de terminar nuestro café tranquilamente?- Eleanor le dio un punta pie a su hermana antes de que le contestara a Hilary, ella volteo la cara a otro lado, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad,

Alvin entro a su vieja alcoba con sus hermanos, era sorprendente como Theodore, avía dejado el cuarto con las tres camas, claro su lado era el que usaba mas, con varios libros y revistas sobre su cama,

-lo siento chicos, pero he tratado de encontrar un menú pera el restaurante en el que trabajare- el chico empezó a guardar todo,

-no puedo creer que no hayas hecho esto para ti, hermano, - Alvin se sentó en su vieja cama,

-eso le dije, hasta me ofrecí para ayudarlo a redecorarlo- Simón se recostó en su vieja cama,

-bueno, después de mucho de vivir con ustedes, creo que me reusaba a creer que todo el espacio era mío- la ardilla más joven e sentó ahora en su cama,

-sabes que eso te hace un buen hermano no- Alvin le lanzo una de sus almohadas, y Theodore la atrapo, y se la volvió a lanzar a Alvin quien la esquivo, pero aterrizo en la cara de Simón,

-asi que los dos quieren retar al mejor en pelas de almohadas- Simón se levanto y le lanzo a Alvin la almohada, quien la esquivo y golpeo a Theodore,

\- ha, creía que yo era el mejor en pelas de almohadas- dijo Alvin, pero él recibió un golpe suave en la nuca, y empezaron a volar almohadas por toda la habitación,

Hilary no quería ser grosera con sus nuevas amigas, mas con Janet y Eleanor, ellas estaban de su lado, permaneció tranquila durante el regreso a casa,

-bien, llegamos- dijo Eleanor que avía conducido de regreso,

-chicas, realete les agradezco, por todo incluida la verdad-

-Hilary, esperábamos que te hayas divertido, y dale tiempo el te dirá- dijo Jeanette, las cuatro entraron a la casa, la pelinegra estaba cansada, y en si todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza,

"ella miraba distraídamente por l ventana, era un lugar tranquilo donde casi nadie más que ella estaba, no se escuchaba nada más que el canto de un ave a lo lejos, y el sol mantenía caliente a tierra que tocaba con sus rayos, en eso todo se obscureció, y una persona atrás de ella cerro la cortina,

-hija ya te dije que no te asomes por la ventana- un hombre alto y de cabello negro le dio una mirada de enojo,

-¿Por qué no podemos volver al pueblo? Papa- la pequeña de diez años miro al hombre que la cuidaba,

-ya te lo dije Hilary, hay cosas que papa hiso que posiblemente le traerán problemas, debemos permanecer lejos de ellos por un tiempo- el hombre saco un rifle del armario, -no vayas a salir, iré por algo para la cena- el hombre salió de la caballa pero ella solo camino a la puerta y la abrió, afuera estaba obscuro, al querer regresar dentro ya no encontró la casa, estaba sola en medio de la nada, el miedo la invadió, escucho un animal acercarse a ella, podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada, camino hacia atrás tratando de escapar del animal que prácticamente estaba oculto en la obscuridad, la sensación de que estaba ahí, y no ver nada, era el peor miedo que ella pudiera sentir."

Hilary despertó sobresaltada, era extraño que ella soñara con su padre, eran casi cinco años que ella no tenia esos sueños, ella respiro hondo y trato de reconocer donde estaba, fue cuando miro a su novio que parecía estar despertando,

-cielos, necesito aire- ella fue y abrió la ventana,

-¿pasa algo?- Alvin se sentón en la cama para poder ver a su novia respirar hondo,

-no, nada solo me cuesta conciliar el sueño- ella le respondió,

-bueno, caíste rendida en cuanto llegaron, ¿segura que no son otra vez las pesadillas?- el tomo su mano,

-yo,- ella se maldijo, era que el la conocía tan bien que no podía ni mentirle, como era posible que ella no guardara ningún secreto para él, y el parecía no tener ningún problema en guardarle varios,

-era papa otra vez- ella decidió invocar la culpabilidad en el,

-baya,- la atrajo más cerca para darle un abrazo, tal vez eso no era parte del plan de la pelinegra, pero no se resistió, los dos se acomodaron recargados en el espalo de la cama,

-me alegra poder confiar en ti, cariño,- ella dijo acurrucándose más junto a él,

-Hilary yo…- en si el plan de Hilary funciono, la ardilla se sentía tan culpable que posiblemente escondería su cabeza en la tierra como las avestruces,

-mira, hay algo que debo decirte- le dijo al fin, liberando un gran suspiro, Hilary lo miro tratando de no reírse de el por saber que se liberaba de un gran peso, ella lo abrazo más fuerte,

-realmente yo y mis hermanos, éramos el grupo musical que Dave manejo por casi 16 años,- su voz sonaba tanto cansada como preocupada, ella rio internamente si supiera la verdad el ahora estaría suplicándole que no lo deje, tal vez era cierto y los dos se querían más de lo imaginaban, si no ella estaría tomando en ese instante un avión a casa, -yo espero que me perdones por no haberte dicho en cinco años de noviazgo,-

-cielo, ¿Por qué creíste que era correcto ocultarlo? De mí y de nuestros demás amigos- ella se soltó de su abrazo,

-estaba cansado que todo mundo me subestimara por solo ser un cantante, y comencé a creer que ese mundo me tendría cautivo, y que solo sería el chico superficial, que viviría el resto de su vida de su voz y escándalos en revistas, después de la muerte de un amigo comencé a pesar que la vida era más que eso, muchos terminan, en drogas y Alcohol, en si tenía miedo de vivir toda mi vida en un mundo de ficción, asi que solo espero no empaques y te vayas y me dejes aquí solo, y con…- el enmudeció de repente,

-Y con tu ex,- ella lo miro a los ojos,

-ya lo sabías- el no sonaba sorprendido,

\- bien, me quedare con una condición- la pelinegra volvió a abrazarlo,

-¿y bien?-

-solo si me cantas una canción- ella dijo juguetonamente, pero causo en la ardilla un estado de tensión extraño,

-¿Qué clase de canción?- el no parecía muy convencido,

-hay una melodía que tarareas siempre, por lo regular mas cuando te entristeces, me gustaría escuchar la letra- ella miro renuente a su pareja, pero después de un largo silencio,

-"esta lucha contra la soledad,

parece no acabar nunca

danos esperanza a través del amor

que resplandece en mi."- Hilary se acurruco más en su novio, y el comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, y jugar con su pelo negro,

-"bajo la eterna e intensa lluvia,

olvide como sonreír

en un mundo donde incontables

sufrimiento se ciernen sobre

nosotros."- Dave avía terminado de trabajar en su estudio y subió a descansar a su cuarto, pero algo lo hiso detenerse,

-"¿se extinguió mi corazón en medio de aquella niebla de mentiras y disputas?

como la flor que flota en el mar embravecido

seguiré con mi camino cruzando la tormenta.

caminare pisando con firmeza la yerma tierra

y seguiré adelante."- Alvin trataba de recordar cada letra de aquella canción que nunca fue publicada, y que solo quedo grabada en una vieja cinta,

"los sueños que deberían permanecer aquí

y las esperanzas que fueron olvidadas se clavan en mi oxidado corazón.

ahogo mis gritos en lo más profundo de mi ser

huyendo del dolor e incapaz de creer en nada.

me entristecía mi situación actual y acumule dudas y odio.

el pájaro que canta en el furioso viento

canta a lo lejos, resonando en lo más alto del cielo.

Asi que, para iluminar ese obscuro cielo hay que mirar hacia el futuro,

y observar su radiante resplandor.

para recuperar aquellos recuerdos alegres y felices

todos buscan y ansían alcanzar esa luz…

para siempre duraran estos días

interminables con los que permaneceré

sin echarme atrás."- Hilary empezó a quedar dormida,

"como la flor que flota en el mar embravecido

seguiré con mi camino, cruzando la tormenta.

caminare pisando con firmeza la yerma tierra

y seguiré adelante."- Alvin se sorprendió que después de más de cinco años de no cantar su voz no lo ridiculizo en ese momento, después de tanto cantar en la ducha pensaba que el avía perdido ese toque, o que la letra abría desaparecido totalmente de su cabeza,


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin y las ardillas no me pertenecen, son ceraciones de su respectivo autor,

He estado algo ocupada, ok muy ocupada, asi que espero todavía sigan mi historia,

La canción que menciono es original de la serie, salió en una de sus películas animadas, la encontraran en este link, la traducción es difícil asi que para entenderá la cambie un poco,

watch?v=zAQ7bxeNtxA

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alvin se levanto como siempre mas temprano que su amor, el tomo una ducha y bajo a la cocina, Simón ya estaba preparándose un café,

-buenos días, Alvin- dijo sonriendo.

-buenos Simón,- la ardilla de rojo camino a la alacena,

-¿Cómo te fue con Hilary?- Alvin enmudeció,

-bueno, por lo menos sigue conmigo- dijo vaciando liquido caliente en la taza, y poniendo un sombre de té,

-Jeanette me conto- dijo divertido

-entre ustedes no hay secretos- dijo la ardilla de rojo sarcástico,

-eso hermano, es lo que una buena relación debe fortalecer- Simón acomodo sus anteojos,

-claro, eres tan sabio Simón- Alvin siguió con su te, los dos vieron llegar el auto de Dave y Britany salió de el asiento de copiloto,

-iré a mi laboratorio- Simón salió de la cocina,

-es el sótano, Simón- El hogar Sevilla era el mismo que Alvin conoció desde que era un bebe, pero se sentía un habiente distinto, el respiro el aroma caliente de su te, era una mañana hermosa y no planeaba hacer nada más que pasar el día con Hilary,

-ha, Alvin, ¿puedes ayudarme con las compras?- Brittany estaba con las caderas recargadas en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados, su cara era de enojo, ella no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente,

-bien Britany- el dejo de lado su te, y salió hacia el carro, se encontró con Dave ablando por su celular, recargado en el buzón, Alvin tomo las bolsas más pesadas y las llevo a la cocina, Britany lo seguía de cerca con otras bolsas, cuando comenzaron a guardar los víveres, Alvin noto a su amiga muy callada, le sorprendía ya que era su primer momento a solas después de tanto,

-y dime Brit- Alvin dijo sin querer, la chica miro por e reflejo de la ventana a la ardilla,

-bueno, ¿Cómo les ha ido?- Alvin guardo la lata de sardinas, y la femé ardilla lanzo un suspiro,

-bien supongo, tres giras y 9 conciertos lo dicen todos- ella dijo con orgullo, un silencio incomodo surgió entre ellos, luego Britany suspiro,

-y bueno ¿Cómo te ha ido?- ella pregunto,

-bien- contesto Alvin,

-en serio, todo este tiempo, y solo te ha ido bien- Britany ahora volteo a ver a la ardilla a los ojos, y lo encontró recargado en la barra, con los brazos cruzados mirándola,

-la universidad fue un reto, nada de lo que hubiera imaginado- la ardilla guardo la ultima lata de guisantes, y Brittany comenzó a guardar en el refrigerador,

-¿Qué hay de Hilary?- dijo torpemente,

-bueno eso fue, creo que una sorpresa- Alvin comenzó a ayudar a su alter ego, ella levanto la ceja, y sonrió,

-jamás creíste en el destino- ella dijo,

-tu tampoco- entre los dos hubo un silencio, Britany comenzó a tararear una melodía,

-"cuando el _sol se pone, estoy por levantarse y _

_me dirijo asía las luces de esta ciudad_ "– ella canto y Alvin levanto la ceja,

-"el _Radio vuela en el camino hacia el club _

_Que haré a oscilar a esta ciudad durante la noche _

_Estás viviendo en un mundo de hombres _

_Ellos nos dicen _

_Pero nosotros no lo vamos aceptar _ "– Britany agarro un apio y lo uso de micrófono,

-"esta_s son las cosas que están cambiando ahora, _

_Porque somos las chicas del Rock N 'Roll _

_Sí, estamos a las chicas de Rock N 'Roll _

_Rock N 'Roll! _

_Oh yeah!"_ – la ardilla fem, miro a Alvin para continuar, parecía que no lo aria, pero tomo una zanahoria,

-"_El telón está arriba y yo estoy listo para ir _

_Mi guitarra está en mi mano _

_No hay nada más que yo prefiero hacer _

_Que jugar en la banda de un rollo del rock n ' _

_¡Sí!"_ – los dos estaban bailando en la cocina,

-"_Lo que tenemos se quedara asi,_

_Regresen hacia arriba, no saben de este mundo ahora,_

_Somos los chicos de Rock N 'Roll _

_Ya lo creo, sí, sí, sí! _

_Sí, somos los chicos de Rock N 'Roll _

_Rock N 'Roll" _– afuera Dave comenzó a caminar a la cocina, y miro por la ventana, dio una mirada divertida,

-"_Somos las chicas _

_Somos las chicas _

_Somos las chicas del rock n 'roll ..."_ – Britany golpeo con sus caderas a Alvin y el salió volando a suelo, se cruzo de piernas y miro hacia arriba,

-"_Nosotros somos los chicos _

_Nosotros somos los chicos _

_Somos los muchachos del rock n 'roll ... _

_Porque somos los chicos del rock and roll _

_Mejor que sea la creencia de que estamos"-_

_-"Somos las chicas _

_Somos las chicas _

_Somos las chicas del rock n 'roll .."._ – ahora Britany se sentó en el suelo junto a Alvin,

-"_Nosotros somos los chicos _

_Nosotros somos los chicos_

_Somos los chicos del rock n 'roll "…_\- los dos rieron, y se mantuvieron en silencio un rato,

-¿Qué nos paso Alvin?- la ardilla Femé miro al techo,

-cambiaste- el dijo sin más, - te preocupaste mas por tu popularidad en el escenario, que por…- el detuvo sus palabras, el miro el suelo,

-yo, nunca tuve, bueno- Britany parecía tener problemas al decir algo- yo… bueno en verdad lo siento- ella bajo la mirada al suelo, - me deje llevar por el acenso a la fama, lastime tus sentimientos, te fuiste lejos de mí, y ahora tu amas a otra persona- a ella parecía empezar a brotar lagrimas, Alvin podía ver la sinceridad de su alma,

-gracias, Britany, lo necesitaba, y al igual que yo, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien que te ame, igual que yo lo hice- Alvin sonrió,

-¿dejaste de amarme?- ella pregunto,

-Brit, deje de amarte, pero no de apreciarte, vivimos tantas cosas juntos que sería imposible odiarte,- Alvin tomo la barbilla de ella para que la mirara a los ojos,

\- a pesar que puse todas esas cosas feas en tu muro,-

-bueno, tu actitud no era agradable, pero pensé que sí yo hacia mi vida, tal vez tu podías asela también- a eso Britany entendió algo,

-¿me pides que te olvide?- ella lloro, escondió su cara entre sus rodillas, ella agradecía de usar un pantalón holgado,

-yo amo a Hilary,- Alvin dijo suavemente,

-lo siento- Britany comenzó a llorar más fuerte,- en verdad lo siento Alvin- ella se levanto y salió corriendo,

-Britany- la ardilla se quedo estático, pero luego miro la hora, su novia no tardaría en despertar,

-ella estará bien- la voz repentina lo asusto, al mirar arriba vio a Dave parado del otro lado de la barra,

-Dave, escuchaste todo-

-bueno, algo, pero aúna si creo que era algo que ella necesitaba, - Dave sonó severo,

-mas bien era algo que los dos necesitábamos,- Alvin se limpio las lagrimas involuntarias.


	9. Chapter 9

Alvin y las ardillas no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores.

Bueno si he estado ocupada, y si tengo problemas con mi PC, buen en si espero estén disfrutando de esta historia y estarme apegando a los caracteres de cada personaje, bueno espero les guste, y si indila si es una cantante real y la segunda canción que se menciono se llama Run Run y está en otro idioma realmente, pero la puse en español para mejor entendimiento

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simón estaba en su laboratorio tratando de hacer funcionar uno de sus mino congeladores criogénicos,

-Simón- la Ardita más lista entro al ático,

-ho, Janet, no te oí entrar- Simón dejo su trabajo,

-se que estas ocupado, pero te importaría ir a ver al sastre,- ella se acomodo los lentes,

-espera ¿que la visita al sastre no es la próxima semana? – Simón ahora tenía toda la atención en su novia,

-si, pero me llamo tendrá vacaciones durante estos meses, y bueno que no quiere retrasar nada- ella contesto,

-ok, veré si Dave puede llevarme, esto es duro-

-ya se amor, pero una boda no es algo fácil de planear, ella sonrió, estaba estresada aúna si no quería demostrárselo a su futuro esposo, se supone que una esposa en es una ayuda idónea,

En la sala Alvin estaba en su computadora, a él le interesaba el proyecto de uno de sus maestros, en la pantalla tenía ya preparada su solicitud, aúna si avía algo que le impedía mandarla,

-hola, cielo ¿Qué haces?- Hilary entro a la sala y se sentó a lado de su novio, Alvin cerró la pagina y la miro divertido,

-veo un video de cierta Ardita,- dijo Alvin en inocencia, aunque él no mentía le divirtió ver a Brittany golpeando y arrogando a cierta estrella del Rock que el reconoció, como Cris, era un odioso, y si Alvin no lo conociera bien pensaría que intento algo con Brittany, ella simplemente no se dejo,

-Dave prometiste que empezaríamos a trabajar en nuevo Álbum esta semana, Brittany entro detrás de Dave, alejando,

-Brittany, lo sé pero tengo que ir de urgencia a la disquera, porque no viene conmigo y en cuanto termine tratamos de empezar algo allá,- Dave dijo sin mirar a la ardilla femenina, Simón avía llegado dos segundos después,

-espera Dave, ¿vas a Salir?-

-si, tiene una emergencia en su amada disquera- Brittany le contesto,

-le preguntaba a Dave- Simón la miro atravez de los cristales de sus lentes con la misma mirada que uso para intimidar a Alvin,

-tu miradita no sirve con migo – reto la ardita,

-basta los dos, ya no tienen 8 años, Simón lo siento ¿necesitabas algo?- Dave estaba mirando ahora, noto a Alvin y Hilary en el sillón mirando como asustados, lo imaginaba de Hilary pero Alvin era el protagonista de muchas de sus escenas familiares, aunque tal vez se avía desacostumbrado a las luchas fraternas,

-si, Dave, yo necesitaba ir con el sastre, al perecer no estará disponible en la fecha acordad, hay que adelantar mi traje,- Simón dijo cruzando los brazos,

-Simón, llevo prisa, ¿no puede ser mañana?- Dave dijo ahora otra vez distraído,

-bueno creo que tendrá que ser- Simón bajo la guardia y antes de que Brittany pudiera decir otra cosa, Dave pregunto,

-Simón ¿por qué no te lleva Alvin?- Dave sonrió,

-Bueno, no veo por qué no- dijo Simón,

-caso arreglado, - dijo Brittany, noto la mirada de Alvin ella solo miro a otro lado,

-bien, me aburriré con el sastre de la familia- Alvin se negó al recuerdo de ser medido por un anciano, que solo le recordaba cuanto avía crecido de su entrepierna y que la juventud de sus tiempos no necesitaban tanto espacio,

-bien, Brittany si quieres empezar con el álbum ve por las demás y las veo en el auto- Dave tomo unas carpetas, -Alvin te lo agradezco, pero tengan cuidado que parece que va a llover- y salió de la sala,

-Britt, ¿Por qué dijiste que su amada disquera?- Alvin pregunto confundido, y la Ardita se rasco la nuca, Simón la miro con ojos de reprobación,

-por nada voy por mis hermanas- ella salió de la sala, y Alvin miro a Simón,

-cielos, iré por mis cosas, te veo en un momento, Al- Simón salió de la sala, Alvin savia que él nunca le decía Al, solo en caso de sentirse nervioso o que le ocultará algo,

-hey Hilary- Eleanor entro a la sala en busca de la chica

-que pasa-

-bueno, Dave lleva prisa pero estaba pensando, que si tu quieres puedes acompañarnos a la disquera- la Ardita la tomo del brazo para mayor contacto visual,

-yo, bueno nos sé,- ella miro a Alvin, la ardilla tuvo sus dudas al principio, pero pensó que un viaje a el sastre con Simón seria aburrido,

-yo no tengo problemas, te divertirás mas con ellas que con un anciano midiendo a Simón, y quejándose de su cuerpo de tololoche- Alvin rio,

-ok, podemos ver una película en la noche- ella le sonrió y salió de la sala, Eleanor entro otra vez a la sala,

-gracias por prestárnosla, Alfred, divierte con Simón y Theodore- ella desapareció,

-espera ¿Theodore?- Alvin se confundió, el salió a la cochera a despedir a su novia,

-nos vemos en la noche- Dave se despidió,

-Alvin gracias por llevarme a el restaurante- Theo apareció detrás de Alvin,

-si, bueno, supongo que te podemos dejar y después recoger, debo llevar a Simón con el sastre-

-¿con el viejito que le gustaba medir más de tres veces la entrepierna?- pregunto el más joven,

-baya, ¿Por qué Dave no me creyó?- Alvin se pregunto,

-Alvin, sufriste de paranoia a los ocho años, acusaste a todos los adultos raros de ser duendes, momias, vampiros…-

-ok Theo, gracias, por recordármelo-

-bueno aunque Franquenstain y el hombre lobo si fueron reales,- Simón llego por detrás de ellos,

-dos puntos a mi favor dijo Alvin,

-si, dos puntos de mil- Theo camino hacia el auto,

-ok Theo, dejare a Simón conducir- Alvin dijo enojado,

-retiro lo dicho,- Theo se asusto a la idea,

-no conduzco tan mal- Simón se quejo, todos entraron al automóvil,

-esperen-dijo Alvin,

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Simón,

-voy al baño- Alvin salió del carro,

-Alvin voy a llegar tarde- Simón se enojo,

-mejor ahorita que a medio camino- Theo se rio,

Cuando por fin salieron a la carretera, Alvin trato de poner un poco de música, Simón levanto una ceja a la selección de su hermano, su gusto en música avía canviado,

-¿Cómo se llama esa cántate? Alvin- Theo pareció tener la misma deducción que Simón.

-es Indila, es una cantante y compositora francesa de origen árabe,- Alvin respondió,

¿Cómo se llama la canción?- Simón limpiaba sus gafas,

\- Dernière Danse- respondió Alvin, -¿desdecuando hablas francés?- Simón pregunto, -no lo hablo Simón, solo se pronunciar el nombre, es buena cantando y que Hilary que me pego el gusto por su música, ¿Qué es esto las mil preguntas?- Alvin puso las intermitentes y miro a Simón, -no te enojes Alvin, es solo que has cambiado, solo queremos conocer al nuevo tu- dijo Theodore, -yo, soy yo Theo, no entiendo por qué dices el nuevo yo,- el dio vuelta en la grorieta para tomar una avenida, -supongo que Australia y Hilary te cambiaron, eso es a lo que Theo se refiere, pero si te molesta el cuestionario podemos dejarlo y ya- Simón continuo disfrutando de la música, y de la siguiente canción, Corre corre

Ponle aceite,

no descuides tu vida,

no es a cara o cruz,

juegas, ríes,

te sientes fuerte,

cálmate

Date tiempo para disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida

sin utopía

lo sé, el tiempo vuela y

todos queremos escapar de él.

Correr nos destruye en un instante,

no te marchites,

perdiendo tus dias, tus años

corriendo, solo detente y toma un respiro.

Por qué tu corres, corres, corres, y nunca paras?

tan comprometido buscando el premio mayor,

listo para sacrificarlo todo por tu trabajo,

Pero tu terminarás solo, y solo estás tan solitario

Porque tu corres, corres, corres y nunca paras

tan comprometido buscando el premio mayor,

listo para sacrificarlo todo por tu trabajo,

Pero tu terminarás solo, y solo estás tan solitario

Y como efectos secundarios,

tu tienes que darle todo tu dinero al banco,

Te estás volviendo loco,

Y el estrés aumenta!

Esto es demasiado

sin embargo insistes

y entonces gastarás tu vida

ahora tu debes parar.

Y aquí está el lunes y martes

con la misma rutina diaria, (transportarte, trabajar, dormir)

Esta es tu vida

sientes el peso alrededor del cuello

y el jueves gritas

"¡Ayuda!-Mami, ayúdame"

el sábado pasa rápido

y todo empezará de nuevo

Siempre corres, corres, corres, nunca te detienes

tan comprometido buscando el premio mayor,

listo para sacrificarlo todo por tu trabajo,

Pero tu terminarás solo, y solo estás tan solitario

Porque corres, corres, corres, nunca te detienes

tan comprometido buscando el premio mayor,

listo para sacrificarlo todo por tu trabajo,

Pero tu terminarás solo, y solo estás tan solitario

Cierro los ojos y me imagino

sobre una nube o en una isla,

tendré lo que yo quiero, paz en mi mente

haciendo las cosas lentamente

La vida tendría un sabor dulce

una o dos canciones, un ukulele

sin estrés, dejaré que todo fluya

con el viento.

Por qué tu corres, corres, corres y nunca te detienes?

tan comprometido buscando el premio mayor,

listo para sacrificarlo todo por tu trabajo,

Pero tu terminarás solo, y solo estás tan solitario

Porque corres, corres, corres, nunca te detienes

tan comprometido buscando el premio mayor,

listo para sacrificarlo todo por tu trabajo,

Pero tu terminarás solo, y solo estás tan solitario

Porque corres, corres, corres, nunca te detienes

tan comprometido buscando el premio mayor,

listo para sacrificarlo todo por tu trabajo,

Pero tu terminarás solo, y solo estás tan solitario

-espera Alvin estamos llegando-Theo se sorprendió que Alvin recordara moverse en los Ángeles, le indico un para dar vueltas y llegaron a un restaurante elegante, Simón y Alvin quedaron con las bocas abiertas, -Theo ¿en verdad trabajas aquí? – Alvin no lo creía, -si, mi amiga Sara, que estudiaba conmigo, ella es hija de un magnate de la empresa de laboratorios Er,- Theo se rasco la nuca, -eso está bien,- Alvin se avía estacionado bien, pero en eso sintió un golpe en la parte de atas del carro, -¡Cielos estan bien!- Alvin pegunto asustado, -si, Alvin Tranquilo- dijo Simón, todos bajaron a ver quién era el dueño de un Versa plateado, -yo lo siento, no pude poner el freno de mano ¿están bien?- una chica de ojo verdes y cabello rojo, se acerco a ellos, -tranquila Sara- Theo reconoció a la mujer y le sonrió, -¿Sara?- Alvin y Simón preguntaron, -hua, Alvin Sevilla,- ella dijo emocionada, -¿me conoces?- pregunto la ardilla, -claro mi abuela era fanática de tu banda, Thedy por que no me dijiste que conocías a Alvin- ella dijo emocionada, -lo siento es erros mío- dijo Theo sarcástico, Simón se acerco, -bueno los tres somos hermanos, en si trillizos,- Simón se puso nervioso, - Theo, no me dijiste que tenías hermanos- ella dijo distraída, -si lo hice Sara, se te olvido,- Theo puso cara de fastidio, -ahí sí, lo siento yo sufro lagunas mentales, pero bueno yo pagare los daños a tu auto- dijo Sara, -no es mi auto es rentado, y seguro ya perdí el depósito por ese golpe- Alvin miro el auto no solo golpeado en la parte de atrás, sino también todo el frente en el muro del estacionamiento, -en verdad lo siento, yo pagare todo- Sara se acerco algo mas a Alvin el noto la colonia Chanel nª5, -Alvin la cita con el sastre es en 30 minutos- Simón lo rescato jalándolo a un lugar privado, -bueno Simón, tengo que esperar a la aseguradora del Versa y a la agencia donde rente el auto- Alvin señalo el vehículo, -tendré que ir en metro, ¿podrás recogerme? Por favor- Alvin suspiro, -pues ruega que la agencia quiera rentarme otro vehículo- Alvin se cruzo de brazos,  



	10. Chapter 10

**Alvin y las ardillas no me perteneces esta son de sus respectivos dueños,**

Ok estuve trabajando duro en este capítulo, y bueno elegí esta canción,

Nightcore - Young Again

watch?v=uXo-jgEJSxU&amp;list=RDU9cYH52sV4g&amp;index=18

Me enamore de esta canción en cuanto la escuche .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Simón no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, la lluvia comenzó a caer, Simón solo veía como llovía,

-baya es la lluvia más fuerte que visto- dijo Sara,

-bien supongo que están atrapados conmigo-dijo Theodoro a sus hermanos, Alvin sonrió pero Simón parecía decepcionado,

-Simón no seas un amargado, no puedes ir mañana- Alvin le dijo,

-no, no entiendes Alvin, le prometí algo a Jeannette, siempre le quedo mal con estas cosas- dijo Simón alterado, Theo jalo a Sara para protegerse en el toldo de la entrada, mas por que Theo savia que venia una tormenta pero emocional con sus hermanos,

-ok, entiendo suficiente como para saber que usaste una doble negación que como resultado da un sí, entiendo la lógica, lo que me causa problemas es que pasa contigo la mayor parte del tiempo en tu laboratorio, tal vez ese sea tu error,- Alvin exclamo algo molesto dejando a Simón con la boca abierta, pero se sacudió rápido,

-yo no me paso todo el tiempo en el laboratorio- se defendió,

-si, lo haces- dijo Alvin,

-no-

-si-

-claro que no-

-por supuesto que sí-

-no, no lo hago-

-vez otra doble negación, perdiste- rio Alvin y Theo también aunque trato de ocultarlo, Sara rio con Alvin,

-supongamos que ganaste, que no es asi ¿Que debo de hacer?- Simón se acomodo las gafas retando a Alvin,

-sí, bueno si yo fuera un cerebrito sabelotodo, fingiría no saber nada,- dijo Alvin cruzándose de brazos,

-eso no tiene lógica Alvin, porque todo para ti es a colores, nunca vez la realidad- Simón miro a Alvin enojado,

-si la veo Simón, ahora veo que tú me estas gritando solo porque perdiste tu tonta cita con el sastre, ¿que no puedes comprar un traje y ya?- Alvin se detuvo pero no por que quisiera,

-AAAAACHUUU- la ardilla de rojo se cubrió la boca, Simón bajo la guardia al argumento de su hermano y al notar que seguían bajo la lluvia,

-ok, Alvin- Simón lo tomo del hombro y lo saco de la lluvia, ahora estaban con Theo y Sara,

-tu ganas- dijo Simón,

-ok, ya que terminaron de jugar bajo la lluvia que les parece un café,- dijo Sara notando lo empapado de los dos,

-yo no tomo café-dijo Alvin todos lo miraron, -me altera los nervios- se defendió,

-también tenemos chocolate caliente Alvin- Theo le dijo empujándolo dentro, Simón los siguió hacia adentro, ahí avía algo de gente, y Theo los llevo hasta la cocina, donde Sara les entrego unas toallas,

-AAAACHU- Alvin volvió a estornudar, Theo les acerco una silla y empezó a prepararle un chocolate, Simón suspiro no había tenido una pelea asi de fuerte con Alvin en cinco años,

-que tiernos son tus hermanos,- le dijo Sara a Theo mientras ella le ayudaba a servir el chocolate,

-si, es lo mejor de sus peleas,- dijo Theo sonriendo, en eso llego un mesero que con la mirada ubico a Sara,

-señorita tenemos un problema- le dijo con miedo, todos en la cocina le pusieron atención

-la banda que tenía que tocar no pudo llegar por la lluvia- termino el mesero,

-hay no, y vendimos las reservaciones para este evento- dijo Sara, tratando de recordar, Theo sonrió rápido a una idea,

-Sara, dame unos minutos con mis hermanos, y resolveremos esto- la ardilla de verde tomo a sus hermanos y los metió al cuarto de provisiones, Simón y Alvin se miraron,

-chicos necesitó su ayuda- dijo Theo,

-no, Theo ni lo pienses- dijo Alvin, Simón estaba de acuerdo con él, pero suspiro,

-Alvin se lo debemos, siempre peleamos frente a él sin pesar que es lo que él siente- Simón le recordó,

-bueno hace cinco años esa era una escusa patentable, pero ahora yo... AAAAACHUUU- el estornudo y se limpio con la toalla,

-¿Que tienes pánico escénico?- Simón bromeo, pero al silencio de su hermano, se dio cuenta que le atino,

-ho, Alvin- Theo adivino también,

-lo siento, pero me desacostumbré a las turbas de fanáticos, y luego solo paso, ya no puedo ni hablar en frente de mucha gente- se confesó la ardilla, -puedo hacerlo enfrente de una o dos personas, pero no un público- Alvin termino

-Al, estamos contigo, y creo tener una idea para evitarte el pánico- Simón le dijo tomándolo de los hombros, y ahora Theo y Alvin se miraron a los ojos,

Theo le dijo la noticia a Sara y ella se emociono, ahora las tres ardillas estaban detrás del escenario esperando su turno,

-ok Alvin, solo imagina que estas a solas con Hilary- Simón le dijo tranquilo,

-enserió, ¿esa es tu idea?- pregunto Alvin,

-¿confías en mi?- Simón le sonrió, Alvin asintió sin hablar, suspiro y cerró los ojos, ahí Simón le sonrió a Theo, y le hiso la señal a la cortina de subir, Simón y Theo se acomodaron en sus lugares, la música empezó y por alguna razón Alvin se imagino a él y Hilary solos en la playa, ella le sonreía, pero algo la hiso imaginarla cuando ella era una niña en esas fotos tan lejanas a él, en donde ella parecía feliz, antes del desastre,

**Cuando yo era un niño,**

_**Soñé con un lugar en el cielo**__**  
**__**Jugando en los campos**__**  
**__**Luchando con mis escudos**__**  
**__**Arcos hecha de hilo**_

Alvin y Hilary estaban construyendo un castillo de arena, la ardilla llevaba su traje de suéter rojo con la A en medio, y ella tenía una falda corta y un top morado, su cabello era corto y tenía una diadema que era juego con su conjunto,

_**Me gustaría poder ver este mundo de nuevo**__**  
**__**A través de esos ojos**__**  
**__**Ver el niño en mí**__**  
**__**En mi fantasía**__**  
**__**Nunca envejecer**__**  
**_  
Simón sonrió a su logro, Alvin no parecía ser el mismo, pero ahora el estaba cantando como antes, el público le ponía atención,

_**¿Nunca vamos a sentirnos jóvenes otra vez?**__**  
**__**¿Nunca vamos a sentirnos jóvenes otra vez?**__**  
**__**¿Nunca vamos a sentirnos jóvenes otra vez?**__**  
**__**Queremos sentirnos jóvenes**__**  
**__**¡que queremos sentirnos jóvenes otra vez!**_

Theodore tuvo un solo con el teclado y Alvin se relajo, aun no se atrevía a abrir los ojos,

Podía ver a Hilary correr tomando su mano, y llevándolo al muñe, ella parecía tan feliz,

**Cuando yo era un niño,****  
****Me busca para un mundo que desconoce**

La ardilla y la pelinegra se detuvieron en frente del atardecer, ella acerco su cara a la suya, **  
****Todo lo que tenemos es divertido****  
****Todo el mundo en marcha hasta que se pone el sol**

Todo iba bastante bien hasta que alguien dejo caer unas copas en el suelo, el ruido saco a Alvin de su concentración,

**Me gustaría poder ver este mundo de nuevo****...****  
****A través de esos ojos**** ...**

Alvin se sintió demasiado nervioso, la gente lo noto y empezó a fastidiarse,

**Ver el niño en mí****...****  
****En mi fantasía**** ...**

La voz de la ardilla se desentono, el no se sentía bien ahora**  
****Nunca envejecer****...**

El volteo a ver a Simón que ahora parecía preocupado, Theo dejo el teclado y se acerco a él la música dejo de sonar y Alvin vio todo oscuro, poco a poco la imagen que tenia de su amada también desapareció,

-Alviiiiin!- escucho gritar a Simon,


	11. Chapter 11

Alvin y las ardillas no es de mi propiedad si no de sus respectivos dueños, también hago mención de una cantante llamada Natalie Horler de la banda Cascada su canción esta en este linck,

watch?v=EsdXPPp8dNk

Espero les guste el capitulo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dave estaba ahora ayudando a Brittany con el nuevo álbum, Hilary estaba algo aburrida, ya que la diva parecía acaparar todo el micrófono,

**Todo lo que necesito es un poco de amor en mi vida,****  
****todo lo que necesito es un poco de amor en la oscuridad,****  
****un poco, pero espero que ya comience****  
****yo y mi corazón roto,****  
**

-"en que mundo esto es mas entretenido, Alvin"- ella estaba algo molesta, si hubiera ido con el por lo menos se aburrirían junto,

**Necesito un poco de amor esta noche,****  
****abrázame entonces no me estoy cayendo,****  
****un poco, pero espero que ya comience****  
****yo y mi corazón roto.******

-hey, Hilary- Eleoner le hablo, en bajo,

-¿Que pasa?- ella tambien hablo quedo,

-bueno, quisiera que hubiera una forma de hacer esto divertido-dijo Eleoner, y Hilary dudo por un momento,

-no hay problema, pero tiene el ego muy inflado-dijo Hilary,

-si, lo sabemos- dijo Jeannette,

**Yo y mi roto****  
****si, si, si****  
****yo y mi roto****  
****si, si, si****  
****¿como le llamamos a esto?******

**Soy solo yo****  
****soy solo yo****  
****soy solo yo**

-necesito ir al baño- Hilary se levanto he iba a salir,

-¿a dónde vas Hilary?- Dave le pregunto, saliendo de su concentración de la consola de grabación,

-yo, voy al baño,- ella dijo,

-bien, pero no creo que debas estar sola en el edificio, aun no lo conoces bien, Brittany por que no la acompañas- le dijo Dave y miro a Brittany, por el vidrio de la cabina ella lo escucho por el micrófono,

-¿por qué no la acompaña Jannett o Eleonor?- la diva estaba molesta, y dijo desde adentro de la cabina,

-por que ya terminamos tu parte, - respondió Dave con los brazos cruzados, Brittany se cruzo de brazos también pero se dirigió a la puerta,

-mas te vale que no te tardes- le dijo a Hilary, ella vio a Eleonor y ella levanto los pulgares, ella presentía que la habían usado, pero siguió a Brittany por el piso hacia el baño, Dave tenia razón el baño estaba entre una especie de laderitos, y un cuarto con varias oficinas, si se hubiera perdido, Brittany señalo la puerta,

-no necesitas que entre, corre- le dijo molesta, Hilary solo cruzo la puerta del baño, y miro los lavamanos,

-si que tiene serios problemas- dijo ella asi misma, y luego entro al baño, en cuanto salió no encontró a Britt por ningún lado,

-ok, este es un asqueroso problema- dijo Hilary enojada,

En el estudio Brittany entro mirando el cel., Dave miro a Britt, y hacia los lados,

-¿donde está Hilary?- él le pregunto,

-no se debe seguir en el baño,- dijo la diva sin preocupación,

-Britt, te mando porque pensé que la cuidarías- regaño Dave,

-ella es una adulta, puede cuidarse sola,- Jeannette y Eleonor que se avían preparado para empezar a gravar salieron curiosas de la cabina,

-Britt, se que tu y ella tienen problemas para llevarse bien, pero perderla en la disquera es una falta de...- y Dave suspiro,

-¿estás loca Britt? ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?- Eleonor se enojo,

-le mostré el camino, sabrá regresar de nuevo,- Brittany siguió con su teléfono y Eleonor bufo, Jannett la calmo,

-ok, iré a buscarla, las tres quédense aquí- Dave dijo algo estresado,

-pero podemos ayudar a buscarla,- dijo Eleonor,

-yo, lo sé Ely, pero necesito también que cuiden a Brittany- el dijo molesto, Y Dave salió hacia el baño, ella tal vez estaba esperando,

Mientras tanto Hilary pasó por un estudio que parecía estar haciendo un programa especial de la disquera,

-ok, chiaca que haces aquí el concurso va a empezar- una asistente la tomo de los hombros y la llevo ante las cámaras,

-pero espere, yo...- Hilary vio partir a la asistente, ella noto que estaba frente de un karaoke,

-tranquila solo es un concurso- dijo la mujer a su lado, en eso la música comenzó a sonar y Hilary se aferro al micrófono, una voz apareció antes de que las letreas aparecieran,

Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania  
Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania

En cuanto las letras aparecieron Hilary las comenzó a seguir, seguida de la chica al lado,

**Llame me obsesionada, me llaman loco****  
****Algo se está arrastrando a través de mis venas****  
****Los ojos no pueden ver****  
****¿Cuál es bajo****?****  
****No puedo parar y no me puede detener****  
****Voy a conseguir este incendio,****  
****Imposible para respirar****  
****La temperatura va en aumento (hasta)****  
****¡Tan caliente! Porque me estoy quemando****  
**la pelinegra estaba asustada, pero trabajar en el tribunal como principiante le avía enseñado algo, a no mostrar su verdadero temor,

**Piromanía, piromanía Oh****  
****Piromanía, oh oh oh****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh oh oh****  
****(Calefacción de hasta Yap)****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh****  
****Piromanía, oh oh oh****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh oh oh****  
****(Calefacción de hasta Yap)****  
**Dave estaba algo desesperado, no la encontraba, le avía pedido a la secretaria cercana que si podía buscarla en el baño, pero le dijo que no avía nadie,

-¿donde estará?- se dijo y luego escucho algo de música,

**Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania****  
****Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania****  
**

Dave se acercó a la muchedumbre y vio a Hilary concursar con una estrella de la disquera, Natalie Horler, de la banda Cascada, aúna si no avía nada que él pudiera hacer,

**Debo confesar, mil grados****  
****Saca la bestia dentro de mí****  
****No tengas miedo (...)****  
****Es que va a derretir tu siente lejos******

**Voy a conseguir este incendio,****  
****Imposible para respirar****  
****La temperatura va en aumento (hasta)****  
****¡Tan caliente! Y me estoy quemando**

****Hilary estaba brillando, y parecía divertirse mucho**, **la cantante al lado sonrió, era la primera concursante en durar un tiempo,

**Piromanía, piromanía Oh****  
****Piromanía, oh oh oh****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh oh oh****  
****(¿No me ves ardiendo?)****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh****  
****Piromanía, oh oh oh****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh oh oh****  
****(Calefacción de hasta Yap)**

En el restaurante Simón y Theo avían llevado a Alvin a la oficina de Sara, lo acomodaron en el sillon,

-cielos, está ardiendo- dijo Simón preocupado, Sara tan alegre encendió el televisor y se escucho una canción,

-Hilary- dijo Alvin inconsciente, Simón y Theo voltearon al televisor y se quedaron con la boca abierta,  
**  
****Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania****  
****Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania****  
****Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania****  
****Pyro-Pyro-Mania-a-uno El Mania******

**Así como el fuego está desbocado****  
****Que se rendirá a (...)****  
****Y no quiero pedir disculpas****  
****Se está poniendo caliente, caliente****  
****Y me estoy quemando!******

**(Mah. Mah. Mah. Mah.)**

Brittany prendió la televisión en su canal de música favorito,

-cielos esa perra- dijo enojada,

-Britt, cuida tu vocabulario- regaño Eleonor, pero se quedaron viendo la tele con la boca abierta, Jeannette curiosa se acercó,

-no es Hilary- Britt y Eleonor asintieron con la cabeza,  
**  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh****  
****Piromanía, oh oh oh****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh oh oh****  
****(Calefacción de hasta Yap)****  
****Piromanía, piromanía Oh**

**Piromanía, oh oh oh**

-Ok, y ella es la concursante numero 16- dijo una voz entrando a las cámaras,

-dime ¿cómo te llamas?-

-yo, soy Hilary, Hilary Rosenbaum- dijo la pelinegra, -bueno chica, tienes una gran voz, y felicidades por ganar el concurso- dijo Natalie, todos aplaudieron, fuera de cámaras una asistente se disculpaba mucho, -yo lo siento señor Sevilla, no savia que no era concursante, la otra chica era casi igual a ella- dijo la pobre, -si, corrió al baño por que los nervios la hicieron vomitar- dijo Nataly, y Dave sonrió, -tranquila, no paso nada grave,- dijo divertido viendo a Hilary con una cinta azul, y un trofeo, en eso sonó su teléfono y Dave contesto, poco a poco su rostro cambio a preocupado, Hilary lo noto y sintió algo en su estomago,


	12. Chapter 12

**Alvin y las ardillas no son de mi propiedad,**

En este capítulo puse la canción de David Guetta - Shot Me Down ft. Skylar Grey.

watch?v=3x2ABSAMVno

Y como siempre no son de mi propiedad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alvin estaba cansado y respiraba dificultosamente, su cuerpo era pesado, y las voces en el fondo se escuchaban con demasiado eco,

-¿entonces va a estar bien?- el reconoció la voz de Theo,

-claro, el necesita descansar, pero debemos espera a que su fiebre sigua bajando, si no es asi es posible que necesite un a baño- dijo una voz que no reconoció,

-le agradezco, realmente tenia que se fuera a convulsionar- era la voz de Simón,

-¿ya avía pasado?- pregunto la doctora,

-no, aúna si él se enfermaba con regularidad- contesto Theo,

-creo que esta vez, es mas por el cambio de clima de un país a otro,- la voz sonó mas lejana y Alvin volvió a caer dormido,

Las chicas bajaron del carro con un solo paraguas, que la disquera les avía prestado, en si Hilary y Britany iban peleando por aventarse entre sí, Dave las seguiría después de estacionar el carro, la recepcionista las empezó a atender,

-si, Alvin Sevilla, si entro con un cuadro de fiebre alta, el está ahora con el médico, posiblemente podrán verlo en una hora- la mujer sonrió,

-una hora, es mucho- dijo Brittany,

-Britt, deja a la señorita- le dijo Eleonor,

-vamos a ver a Alvin ahora-la diva dijo en la cara enojada, y la mujer la miro también enojada,

-bien, con esa actitud yo creo que solo podrán verlo sus familiares- dijo la mujer bajando la cortina de su ventanilla,

-mira lo que hiciste, no podre entrar- dijo Hilary,

-ese era el punto- Britany se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado, Hilary no lo soporto y se lanzo a Brittany, Simón avía salido a buscar algo de agua, y vio un par de chicas revolcándose en el suelo de la recepción, pasaron dos segundos antes de que él se dio cuenta de quienes eran,

-Brittany déjala- decía Eleonor asustada, Jeanette comenzó a Jalar a su hermana de rosa, Simón corrió y el jalo a Hilary fuera de la diva,

-ok, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que paso?-Simón hablo,

-no podre ver a Alvin por culpa de doña amargura- dijo Hilary,

-yo no estoy amargada- dijo Hilary,

-¿en verdad? Una persona que no es amargada no se obsesiona por alguien que la dejo hace cinco- dijo Hilary sin piedad, ya que fue un golpe bajo para Brittany,

-el solo se fue a la universidad, peleamos pero no terminamos,- dijo Britt, -tu me lo robaste, pudimos resolver las cosas- la diva seguía enojada, pero su voz era más quebrada,

-tu lo perdiste y no quieres admitirlo, y ahora estas obsesionada con arruinarme la vida, no creas que no lo he visto, en la casa has esculcado mis maletas y desapareciste mis píldoras anticonceptivas, me pierdes en la disque y ahora esto, soy joven pero no estúpida- Hilary se libero de Simón pero se quedo en su lugar,

-¿eso es verdad Brittany?-Simón le pregunto y la Diva solo bajo la cara,

-Brittany, eso es deshonesto- dijo Jeannette,

-yo, yo te odio- dijo ella y corrió a la calle,

-espera Brittany- Eleonor trato de detenerla, Dave entro y vio salir llorando a Brittany,

-¿que paso?- ahora pregunto Dave,

-te explico en un rato, Dave; necesito llevarle agua a Alvin-Simón tomo la jarra de plástico que se le avía caído, y salió de la recepción, Dave miro a las demás, se veían tristes, Hilary se veía cansada, ella sabía que ella solo quería verla lejos y que posiblemente encontraría como echarla, tal vez era hora de regresar,

Brittany corrió lo mas que pudo, la lluvia avía empapado sus zapatillas rosas, y tu pantalón de mezclilla era pesado, y le hacia difícil correr, ella empezó a bajar la velocidad, vio un Bar abierto y ella entro, la música sonada en un volumen algo fuerte,

-"no es una bar familiar"- se dijo, se acerco a la barra y el cantinero la miro,

-¿que te sirvo preciosa?- su tono de voz sonaba respetuoso,

-un Whisky en las rocas- ella se empezó a acomodar el cabello, ella puso atencion a la canción del fondo,

"Yo tenía cinco años y el seis  
Cabalgábamos sobre caballos de madera  
El vestía de negro y yo de blanco  
El siempre ganaría la pelea"

-día pesado- una voz masculina sonó a su lado,

"Bang bang  
Me abatió, bang bang  
Caí al suelo, bang bang  
Aquella horrible canción, bang bang  
Mi amor me abatió"

-eso no le interesa- dijo ella manteniendo su distancia y distraída, no tomo molestia en verle la cara, pero el hombre, bruscamente la tomo del cuello y la levanto en el aire, todo en la barra se cayó al suelo, otro hombre apunto al cantinero con una pistola,

"Las estaciones fueron pasando y transcurrió el tiempo  
Cuando crecí, lo llamé mío  
Siempre se reía y decía  
Acuérdate de cuando solíamos jugar juntos"

-déjela por favor- el cantinero temía demasiado,

"Bang, bang  
Te abatí, bang bang  
Caíste al suelo, bang bang  
Aquella horrible canción, bang bang  
Solía abatirte"

-no, esta perra hiso que la disquera terminara mi contrato, por solo sus ridículos escándalos- dijo el hombre, y saco una pistola de su pantalón, y le apunto a la cabeza, ella se retorcía en su agarre,

"La música sonaba y la gente cantaba  
Solo para mí la campana de la iglesia sonaba"

-deléjala- una voz más masculina salió de entre las sombras,

"Ahora se ha ido y no sé por qué  
Y hasta este día a veces solía llorar  
Ni siquiera se despidió  
No tuvo tiempo ni para mentir"

-no te metas extranjero- dijo el hombre,

-te encuentras de repente con una señorita, y afirmas que te arruino la vida, y la quieres matar, no es de caballeros- dijo el extranjero, era pelinegro y tenía unos ojos azules,

-ella es Brittany Miller, vocalista de las Arditas, ella me causo un gran problema por su ego y estupidez,- en eso el tiro del gatillo, pero la bala no le dio a Brittany, ella callo adolorida de su cuello en el suelo, tan sana y salva como ella entro,

"Bang bang  
Me abatió, bang bang  
Caí al suelo, bang bang  
Aquella horrible canción, bang bang  
Mi amor me abatió"

Dio un vistazo a su amenaza, el se tomaba la mano en dolor, y su príncipe extranjero, tenía un bumerán en la mano, el otro hombre le apunto pero, el volvió a tirar el bumerán y le dio en la cabezota tirando el arma al suelo,

"Mi amor me abatió"

El cantinero la patio lejos, el amenazante de Brittany miro enojado al extranjero, y fue contra a él a puño cerrado, pero no duro mucho ya que con un golpe en la cara y una patada en el estomago tuvo para caer inconsciente, al ver que ya no se levantaba el vio como el cantinero ayudaba a la Ardita a levantarse,

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto el extranjero, Britt lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, su cuello le dolía,

-eso dejara marca- dijo el hombre, Britt dio un vistazo a su salvador, sombrero café pantalon negro, cara linda,

-gracias- fue lo que pudo decir Britt, su garganta ardía,

-si, pero esa rata no tardara en despertar, y la policía llegara en media hora,- el dijo poniendo dinero en la barra,

-lamento el tiradero, esto pagara los daños- dijo y después tomo a Britt del brazo y la saco de ahí, ella trato de respingar, pero al recordar que alguien quiso matarla solo se dejo llevar, los dos corrieron por las calles de los Ángeles, hasta un Motel no muy retirado, Britt arqueo la ceja, pero él la introdujo a un cuarto,

-mira no planeo nada malo, aquí puedes estar segura, llama a tu familia y un taxi- el hombre le dijo y le entrego el teléfono,

-espera, yo ¿cómo te llamas?- ella lo miro, sin soltar el teléfono,

-yo, no tienes que saber mi nombre, en cuanto regreses con tu familia seguro no sabrás de mi,- el sonrió,

-yo, no creo que mi familia quiera verme ahora- ella dijo triste,

-es una pena, te vez como alguien por la que se preocuparían bastante- el hombre se sentó en la cama,

-no soy bueno escuchando, sabes-

-yo tampoco explicando-

-bien soy Ray, Raymundo Rosenbaum-

-ese apellido me suena,- la diva dejo pasar el recuerdo

-Brittany Miller- ella dijo más tranquila y dejando el telefono en su lugar,

-si, el inconsciente del bar te presento, eres famosa, debes tener cuidado-

-suenas a mis hermanas- ella se sentó a su lado,

-¿de dónde eres?- ella pregunto,

-Australia, pero trabajo en NY, como agente de la CIA- el dijo, vio la expresión de confusión,

-yo, bueno escuche que mi hermana estaba aquí en la ciudad, tengo años de no verla, pensé que...-

-suena lindo- Britt dijo, -¿que paso?- ella parecía tener frio, Ray saco del cajón algo de ropa suya y se la estiro,

-antes de contarte, creo que debes cambiarte- él le dijo y señalo el baño, ella miro la ropa, pero en esa situación ella no tenia opción, Ray saco del cajón una licorera y tomo un sorbo, el no esperaba tener compañía, menos que el tuviera que salvarla, menos tenerla en su cuarto vestida con su ropa,

-ok,- ella salió cambiada y con el pelo suelto, Ray trago saliva,

-mi hermana y yo vivíamos en una comunidad pequeña, mi padre era, bueno no era un tipo bueno, un día fueron a buscarlo a nuestra casa, mi hermana casi muere a manos de un hombre y su escopeta,-

"Ray estaba viendo como su hermana era puesta en el piso con brusquedad, el hombre estaba a punto de dispárale pero algo en los ojos del niño, se disparo y con una furia corrió al hombre y lo envistió, el arma se disparo y golpeo la ventana,

-niño de perra- dijo el hombre empujándolo y ahora le apuntaban a èl, la niña lo miro asustada, en un segundo se escucho el ruido del arma,

-¡Ray!- escucho a su hermana,"

-bueno, desperté en un hospital, con servicios infantiles sombre mi, ellos me llevaron a un orfanato, pero no volví a ver a mi hermana,- Ray termino y miro a la chica,

-pero ¿como sabes que ella está en esta ciudad?- Britt pregunto,

-la CIA, me ayudo a localizarla hace unas semanas, se que ella vino con su novio a esta ciudad, pero no he tenido el valor para ir a verla- dijo triste,

-vamos, eres un hombre de guerra, y no te animas a hablar con ella- Brittany bromeo,

-tal vez sean nervios- dijo sonriendo a los ojos de la Ardita, eran azules y muy bellos,

-¿si te acompaño?- ella se acerco a él,

-no lo se apenas te conozco- el dijo cruzando sus brazos,

-bueno me contaste tus penas, y me salvaste de un lucer, que lo que quiso hacerme fue abusar de mi en una fiesta, y después me acusa de arruinar su vida- ella dijo nerviosa,

-bien, su novio vive en un vecindario en los suburbios- el hombre saco de su saco un papel y se lo entrego a Brittany ella vio la dirección y quedo enmudecida,

-¿de pura casualidad ella no se llama Hilary?- pregunto ella mirando a los ojos al hombre.

Alvin abrió sus ojos, se sentía mejo la doctora se acerco a él,

-señor Sevilla nos dio un susto- dijo sonriendo,

-yo, ¿donde están mis hermanos?- la doctora no dio respuesta,

-aquí Alvin- Simón se acerco a él, seguida de Theo,

-lo siento Theo arruine todo, creo que perdí el toque- Alvin dijo cansado,

-hijo, no lo has perdido, - Dave se acerco para revelar su presencia, -sabes cantar y ser el de siempre, aúna si te exigiste algo mas-

-lo siento fue mi culpa- dijo Theo,

-nadie tiene la culpa, Theo- Simón lo apoyo,

Un taxi condujo por los suburbios y se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de las Arditas, Ray noto lo bonita que era, al salir la lluvia se detuvo, tenía nervios como era que iban a explicar todo esto,

-¿vives aquí?- el pelinegro pregunto,

-si, con mis hermanas, productor y sus hijos,- ella dijo sacando una llave de la maceta,

-cielos, asi que tu ex, es el novio de mi hermana- el pregunto,

-si exactamente- Brittany abrió la casa, ella la examino no había nadie en ella, dejo pasar a Ray, el solo tenía una mochila grande como maleta,

-seguro siguen el hospital- ella dijo triste,

-cielos, ¿algo grave?- dijo el hombre,

-no, Alvin, el novio de Hilary, tuvo una complicación, algo con la fiebre y un refriado- a eso Ray sonrió,

-¿por eso escapaste?- el camino a la sala, y Britt lo siguió,

-no, claro que no- ella lo miro a los ojos, -peleamos, porque yo... bueno estoy celosa de tu hermana- ella miro al vacio de una casa obscura, no había tenido la inercia de encender la luz,

-si, lo creí- dijo Ray,

-no es tan obvio-

-si, mira el viene con su novia nueva se la presenta a la familia, y tú que por lo que veo te reprimes al querer a otra persona, tratas de que tu ex vuelva a mirarte- Ray fue rápido,

-claro que tengo otras personas- dijo ella,

-a si, ¿dime?, porque tu novio del bar no parecía muy cariñoso- Ray se levanto y la miro por una respuesta,

-amo a Alvin-

-si, pero él tiene a alguien más, ¿que vas a hacer al respecto? Seguir tratando de estropear su vida, ho seguir la tuya- Brittany miro a los ojos de Ray, el pareció acercarse a ella, y lo último que supo la Ardita era que sus labios se tocaron por una extraña razón, Ray la atrajo mas a ella, y por una vez Britt dejo de pensar en el amor que perdió,

-¿tienes novia?-ella pregunto separándose un momento de él,

-no, tu ¿tienes novio?- el sonrió,

-es obvio que no- ella lo jalo escaleras arriba, a su habitación,

La mañana llego al hospital, y la Doctora camino al pasillo cerca de la sala de espera, la recepcionista aun miraba a Hilary enojada, ella dio un gesto de desaprobación y se acerca a el cuarto de su paciente más reciente, miro a sus hermanos ya despiertos,

-bien, daré de alta a Alvin en un par de horas, pueden llevarlo a casa,- dijo la doctora en silencio ya que Alvin dormía,

-¿que hay de Britt? Pregunto Simón,

-seguro ya está en la casa, en autocompasión, por lo que me contaste tal vez deba hablar más serio con ella,- Dave firmo los papeles que la doctora le entrego,

-tal vez, o que la mandes con un psiquiatra, Simón suspiro- despertare a Alvin, quiero ir a casa- Simón movió ligeramente a su hermano,

-hora de ir a casa- le dijo,

Hilary estaba en la sala de espera, con Eleonor y Jeannette, la Ardita de verde aun trataba de comunicarse con su hermana,

-no contesta- dijo

-no querrá contestar,- dijo Jeannette, la pelinegra estaba pensado que debía hablar con Alvin sobre volver a Australia, pero su salud era delicada, no quería exponerlo a que en el avión empeorara, suspiro y miro otra revista, debía ser fuerte; no paso mucho tiempo para que Simón y Theo salieran empujando la silla de ruedas con Alvin en ella, ella sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo,

-cielo, ¿que sustos metes?- ella dijo separándose cuidadosamente,

-lo siento, no pensé que un refriado causara tantos problemas- la ardilla sonrió,

-ya ves que si,- dijo Eleonor, Alvin miro a todos lados, Hilary sabia a quien buscaba pero no dijo nada, y tampoco el, solo sonrió,

-bien vamos a casa- Simón empujo a Alvin a la salida, le ayudo a levantarse, Dave estaba esperándolos con el vehículo, Alvin fue al frente y los demás se hicieron bola atrás, Dave sonrió, Eleonor iba en medio algo aplastada,


End file.
